Entities such as individual airlines, airport operators, the Federal Aviation Authority (“FAA”), etc., may have multiple data feeds from systems which collect information about aircraft in a particular area. Each of the users of these systems may use the collected information for various purposes based on their individual responsibilities. However, a user may have to view and analyze multiple data sets to gather all the information needed to perform their assigned tasks. In addition, these multiple data sets are not correlated and it is very difficult to distinguish a data set associated with a first flight from a very similar data set for a second flight. Thus, when a user is viewing the multiple data sets, there is no assurance that the user is correlating different data sets associated with the same flight. An error in correlation may lead to the user taking the wrong action with respect to one or more flights.